My Torture KisaIta Ch 2
by Demon Dairy
Summary: Okay the final ch. enjoy! Link to my DA: http://soubi-x-ritsuka./


Itachi put the pictures and the note in his pocket.

"Hey Itachi……." said a familiar voice.

Itachi turned around to see Kisame standing there looking down.

"Please let me explain I________________" he tried but was cut off as he felt a pair of lips press against his.

Kisame was surprised by Itachi's actions but returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

Itachi broke the kiss and nuzzled his head into his lover's chest.

"I'm sorry" he said as he held onto Kisame tighter, like if he didn't Kisame would disappear.

"I am too" said Kisame as he held the younger man tighter.

"Can we please go home???" asked Itachi.

"………Sure" said Kisame.

Hour Later

Kisame laid down on the bed and Itachi joined him and scooted himself right next to the shark. Kisame wasn't satisfied with that though. He grabbed Itachi and pulled him on top of him making Itachi tense up.

Kisame kissed the smaller man while running his hands up his sides making Itachi shudder in pleasure. Kisame reached behind Itachi and undid his hair tie, letting his raven locks fall around his face.

Itachi's eye's turned a bright scarlet making Kisame smirk. His eyes always turned that color when he was enjoying something. Kisame licked Itachi's bottom lip making the raven haired man yelp and pull away. He tried to get up but Kisame held him down by the waist.

"I promise I won't hurt you" whispered Kisame.

Itachi looked at him for a minute before relaxing and kissing Kisame again. Kisame licked Itachi's bottom lip again but this time Itachi parted his lips letting the shark enter and explore.

Kisame brushed his tongue against Itachi's making the raven haired man moan slightly. Before Kisame could even register that Itachi liked it he felt Itachi push his tongue into his mouth and start to message their tongues together. Itachi let out a moan of pleasure as he felt Kisame push back. The shark held him back, leaving a small string of saliva connecting them. Itachi whimpered in protest.

"Itachi…….are you sure……." He stopped at the last part.

Itachi looked at him but freaked out when he felt the note and pictures start to fall out of his pocket. He caught them and got off Kisame and headed for the door.

Kisame saw Itachi with something and went after him. Kisame reached for the papers but Itachi pulled them away.

"What are those Itachi???" asked Kisame.

"Nothing" said Itachi as he started walking away.

Kisame grabbed the weasel's arm and pinned him against the wall and snatched the papers out of Itachi's hand. He saw the pictures and froze.

"Itachi………what is this???" asked Kisame as he swallowed hard.

"Please let go Kisame" whispered Itachi

"Itachi why wouldn't you tell me about this???" asked Kisame in a shaky voice.

"………You would have left" said Itachi as he tried to walk off but Kisame held him.

"………..What happened………." whispered Kisame.

"………..stop Kisame" said Itachi.

He felt a sharp blow causing his head to snap to the side followed by a pain but he didn't move.

"DAMMIT ITACHI!!!!!!!! STOP KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME!!!!!!!" screamed Kisame.

"QUIT THE BS KISAME!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Itachi as his eyes turned back to black and he broke free of Kisame's grip and headed for the door

Kisame grabbed the raven haired man by the arms and threw him on the bed. He quickly climbed on top of Itachi and pinned his wrists down.

Kisame suddenly bit Itachi's neck making him yelp. Kisame kept hold of Itachi's neck and bit down harder. Itachi cried out and fought in vain to push the shark away. Kisame suddenly broke Itachi's skin and his struggling stopped. Kisame let go and gently licked up the blood. When he was satisfied with his work he leaned up and looked down at the younger man. His eyes had turned back to a scarlet color and he was panting.

He looked up at Kisame with a look of pleasure in his eyes.

"Sorry" Kisame whispered.

"Please tell me" begged Kisame.

"…………no" panted Itachi.

Kisame leaned down and began sucking on the new puncture marks making Itachi gasp.

"I can keep you like this as long as I want Itachi……….tell me" he said

Itachi looked up at Kisame for awhile and then finally spoke.

"When I was first starting out at the company………….I had a boss named Madara………he was a complete asshole but that wasn't what bothered me…………he would always rub his hand against my leg and I took it as harmless flirting…………until he called me to his office one day…………….." said Itachi between pants.

Kisame looked at his lover sadly as he felt tears fall from his eyes. He pulled the immobilized Itachi up into a protective embrace.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this???" asked Kisame.

Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around Kisame's upper back and held on with impressive force considering the circumstances.

"………I thought you would leave me because I was dirty" whispered Itachi.

Kisame held onto Itachi tighter.

"You could never be dirty" whispered Kisame.

"……I love you……." Panted Itachi

"………..can you move yet???" asked Kisame

Itachi with the help of Kisame stood up. Kisame slowly let go but had to grab back onto Itachi as he started to stumble.

"I want to get a shower……." said Itachi.

"Okay" said Kisame as he helped Itachi to the bathroom.

He helped Itachi steady himself and then went over to the large closet and grabbed towels and set them by the enormous tub.

Kisame started to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing!?!?!?!" cried Itachi.

"If you try to take a shower by yourself you'll hurt yourself" said Kisame.

Itachi immediately stumbled for the door but Kisame grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi weakly struggled but felt Kisame force his lips apart and start to message there tongues together. Itachi moaned and forced his tongue against Kisame's. Kisame slowly removed Itachi's pants making the Uchiha pull away and whimper. Kisame slowly started to remove Itachi's shirt. Itachi grabbed Kisame's hands and stopped him.

"I can't Kisame" whispered Itachi.

"I won't do anything you don't want to" whispered Kisame.

Itachi nodded and slowly let go letting Kisame completely remove his shirt. He felt Kisame start to remove his boxers and yelped.

"You can't take a shower with these on" whispered Kisame.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and buried his head in the shark's bare chest and nodded slightly.

Kisame felt a wave of sadness flow through him at how traumatized Itachi was from one person but slowly removed Itachi's boxers and let them fall to the floor.

"Now I have to remove my clothes okay???" asked Kisame.

Itachi nodded but didn't let go of Kisame.

Kisame removed his pants and helped Itachi over to the shower where he turned on the water. Once it was warmed up he stepped in and then helped Itachi. Once inside though Itachi immediately tried to cover himself up. Kisame stood in front of Itachi and forced his hands away and pinned his wrists against the wall.

"Kisame stop!!!! I don't want you to look at me!!!!" cried Itachi as he tried to free his wrists.

Kisame squeezed Itachi's wrists tightly making Itachi yelp and hold still. Kisame hungrily looked up and down Itachi's smooth tan skin.

"……….Kisame……" whimpered Itachi.

Kisame turned Itachi around and pressed him against the wall. He reached around and began pinch and message Itachi's nipple while nipping and sucking at the raven haired man's neck.

"Gah……Kisame……p-please….." whimperd Itachi.

"Itachi I need you to relax" said Kisame.

Itachi nodded and tried to relax as much as possible. He suddenly felt Kisame slip a finger into him and cried out in pain.

"Ah!!!! Kisame!!!!! It hurts!!!!" cried Itachi.

Kisame placed gentle kisses on his lover's neck and collarbone, distracting him from the pain.

Itachi started moving his hips, begging Kisame to move.

Kisame smirked and started thrusting his finger in and out of Itachi. Itachi arched his back and moaned.

"It-It feels……..really good……..Kisame" panted Itachi.

Kisame reached down and started pumping Itachi making the uke cry out.

"K-Kisame……..I-I'm AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Itachi in ecstasy as he came into Kisame's hand.

Kisame slipped his finger out and turned Itachi around, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kisame smirked at Itachi's still lust filled eyes.

"Ready to get out???" asked Kisame.

Itachi nodded slightly. Kisame turned off the water and then tossed Itachi a towel.

As soon as they were done they didn't bother with clothes and just crawled into the bed. Kisame close his eyes to go to sleep until he hissed at the feeling of someone grabbing his member. He opened his eyes to see Itachi looking at him with a lustful look.

"I want to play more" said Itachi with his same lustful gaze.

"Itachi…….I don't think you're thinking clearly" said Kisame trying to hold himself back.

"I'm thinking very clearly Kisame……and I want you" he said as he started thrusting his hand up and down Kisame's shaft.

"I-Itachi…….if you don't stop……I won't be able to control myself" said Kisame through gritted teeth.

"I don't want you to hold back" said Itachi as he squeezed Kisame.

That was the final straw. Kisame couldn't hold it back. He pinned Itachi down on the bed and attacked his neck. Itachi let out a squeak of surprise. The shark ran his hands and lips down the raven haired man's torso until he reached his hips and came back up. He reached down and slipped a finger into Itachi. Itachi arched his back and let out a strangled cry.

"You need to relax Itachi" whispered Kisame.

Itachi nodded and tried to relax himself as much as possible. Kisame suddenly slipped another finger into the younger man causing him to arch his back again and cried in pain.

"Relax" comforted Kisame as he forced Itachi's hips down.

Itachi whimpered at the pain from the intrusion but wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and waited.

Kisame started pumping his fingers, earning a whimper from his lover.

"…..Itachi I really thin__________" he was cut off by a passionate kiss.

Itachi started moving his hips and gasped as pain turned to pleasure. Kisame listened to Itachi's movements and thrust his fingers, hitting that sweet spot. Itachi cried out in pleasure making the shark smirk.

He kept hitting that spot until he saw Itachi getting close to his limit. He slid his fingers out earning a whimper of protest but it was quickly replaced with a shriek of pain as Kisame entered his lover.

"Kisame…" Itachi choked.

Kisame grabbed Itachi and held him up while he laid down on his back. Itachi shrieked as Kisame went deeper into him when he lowered himself.

Kisame held his hands up and Itachi took hold of them so as to balance himself. Itachi let his head drop and panted in pain.

"Itachi…….." whispered Kisame

"..…It…..hurts….." whispered Itachi through gritted teeth.

"Give it time" said Kisame.

Itachi nodded and tried to sit still. He finally nodded and Kisame grabbed his hips. He lifted Itachi up then brought him back down. Itachi gasped in surprise. He leaned back and supported his weight by putting his hands on Kisame's knees as the shark continued the same action over and over. Kisame started to get frustrated until KISAME!!!!-found it.

Kisame thrust into Itachi again aiming for that sweet spot and got the same reaction. He kept hitting that spot until he built up a rhythm.

"Kisame…..I……I can't hold it……." panted Itachi.

Kisame started thrusting every time he brought Itachi down making Itachi let out loud cries of pleasure. He suddenly hit Itachi's sweet spot again sending the young Uchiha over the edge. Itachi suddenly came over both their stomachs and screamed in ecstasy. Kisame felt Itachi's walls tighten around him causing his release. He made one last thrust and came deep inside Itachi.

Itachi gasped at the feeling of Kisame's hot essence filling him and leaned his head forward. He stared at Kisame as he felt his lover's seed seeping out of him. Kisame gently pulled out of Itachi and laid him next to him. He rolled on his side and pulled Itachi close to him.

"Thank you……." Whispered Itachi

"Your welcome Itachi" said Kisame as he hugged him tighter.

They both soon fell asleep unaware of the news about a man who would be convicted of serial rape the next day.

THE END


End file.
